Cut
by Olivia4ever21
Summary: Olivia has a dirty little secret. Now she has to play the game or tell the truth.Will she find love on the way?
1. Cut

**Olivia's Pov**

I need to feel it the cool blade cutting into my skin

I walk into the bathroom and reach behind the toilet for my secret box. I need to feel the sweet release only the metal can give.

So I cut.

**Elliot's** **Pov **

Olivia walks in. I can't help but notice how pretty she is so I stare.

"Got a staring problem Stabler" Olivia jokes.

"It's a disease" I shoot back.

She just goes back to paperwork.

If only she knew

**Olivia's Pov **

I can't take anymore.

Elliot keeps giving me this weird look like he knows

I get up and go to the bathroom

I pull out my magic and cut my wrist sighing as the blood trickles down into the sink

Then i realize i have a shadow

"Alex" I gasped.

She just stares on.

She walks up to me and snatches the blade out my hand and drops it in her purse.

"Do something for me and I won't tell." she says and saunters out the bathroom.

I'm screwed.

**Let me know what you think**


	2. A What?

**Olivia POV**

I had been caught. I was like a mouse ensnared in the jaws of a cat.

There is no telling what Alex wants.

I look in the mirror at my disheveled appearance and realize for once I'm not in control. I am totally fucked.

**Alex POV**

What the hell was I thinking? I mean I LOVE Olivia!

What am i going to do blackmail her into a relationship? Yeah, real smooth cabot.

Why did I go into the bathroom?

- Olivia walked into Alex's office the whole time trying to avoid Elliot staring like a freaking idiot.

Olivia sucked in a sharp breath and opened the door.

Alex jumped. "God, Olivia you scared me come in and close the door."

"Okay, what do you want money or something?" Olivia said.

Alex stared at Olivia with her head cocked to the side. Olivia couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she did that.

"Listen, Olivia I just wanna go on a date with you and I want you to go get help." Alex said.

Olivia cut Alex off before she could say anymore.

"I'll get help, but I wont go on a date." Olivia said.

"Just let me love you Olivia, please." Alex said desperate.

Tears welled up in Olivia's eyes. "Fine" she said.

She walked out and slammed the door shut leaving Alex to figure out the puzzle that was Olivia Benson.

**I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry it was so short, please review. I will update more later.**


	3. The Night Kathy Went Crazy

**Kathy POV**

Elliot is always spending time with Olivia. They are so close, I wouldn't be surprised if they had slept together.

Maybe, it's time to let that bitch have it. Elliot is my man and she needs to back off and respect that.

Just thinking about them 2 together makes me sick. Time to give that bitch a reality check.

**Nobody's POV**

Kathy walked into the precinct, her eyes were ablaze. She marched straight up to where Olivia and Elliot were standing.

"Listen here bitch. Elliot is mine and you need to respect that." Kathy growled.

"Kathy you cant just-" Elliot was cut off by Kathy. "Oh, go screw yourself Elliot, or better yet go screw Olivia again.

"What?" Olivia said. "Kathy, me and Elliot will never and have never screwed eachother and never will."

Elliot was alittle hurt by Olivia's words but didn't let it show.

Alex sauntered over to them and wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and planted kisses on her neck. "hey, baby" she said.

"Hey," Olivia said going along with it and kissed Alex on the lips.

That really shocked Alex, but she just kept her cool.

"W-W-Wait" Kathy stuttered. "So, you're a lesbian."

"Yes" Olivia said.

This shocked Elliot, but he was slightly relieved that there wasn't anything wrong with him just men in general.

"I-I-I should go" Kathy said and ran out of the precinct. Elliot quickly followed.

"We should talk." Alex said and grabbed Olivia's hand and led her up to the cribs.

**In the Cribs**

"Look, Olivia I'm really sorry I shouldn't have kissed you." Alex said.

"Listen, Alex I wanted to kiss, but how could you like someone like me." Olivia said clearly baffled.

Alex was shocked how could she not love someone like Olivia.

Olivia said she had to go to the bathroom really quick but when she came back Alex noticed the blood stains on Olivia's shirt.

"Olivia, you have to stop this." Alex was cut off when Olivia kissed her.

They fell back onto a bed. "Just hold me" Olivia said.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia, then she rolled up Liv's sleeve and planted kisses on her scars.

"I love you." Alex said knowing Liv wouldn't say it back.

"I love you too" Olivia said.


	4. Busted

**Olivia POV**

I woke up with Alex's arms around me. I felt so safe and our bodies fit perfectly together like it was meant to be.

It felt like home, too much like home. I can't let my guard down from now on.

I noticed that Alex's eyes fluttered. OMG she was watching me the whole time I was watching her.

"Alex, drop the act I know you are awake" I said.

"Took you long enough" she mumbled. She was so cute when she was grumpy.

**!**

Alex planted a kiss right on Olivia's lips.

Fin took that moment to walk in. "Oh, I can come back later if you want"

"No, we were just getting up" Alex said, and hurried out of the room.

"So,you and Cabot huh" Fin laughed.

"What's so funny?" Olivia snarled.

"Nothing, get up we caught a case" He said and left Olivia to change.

**Sorry for not updating next chapter will be really long. So, yeah enjoy!**


	5. Flowers

**Opov**

I walked up to my desk to find flowers. How sweet maybe Alex got them for me.

Get a hold of yourself Benson.

There was a note.

_Remember Olivia no one can ever love you. Be very careful I'm always watching. Be a good girl or I'll pay Alex a little visit._

Fear gripped my chest I knew what I had to do.

Olivia walked into Alex's office.

"Hey" Alex chirped.

"Ready for our date tonight." she chirped.

"Look, Alex I need to tell you something" Olivia sighed. She knew what she was about to say was gonna break Alex's heart.

" I can't go on a date with you because I don't like you. I loathe you. Last night meant nothing you were just a shoulder to cry on and you are a bitch that no one could ever love" She said.

"GET OUT" Alex screamed. Olivia jumped startled by her tone, but she scurried out of the office.

**Apov**

I can't believe Olivia would say something like that.

I need her and I know she needs me.

I have nothing left to live for.


	6. A Date to Remember

Olivia walked into work to see Melinda sitting on her desk.

"Can I help you" she asked.

"Yeah, I need you to try on this dress for me" she said.

Olivia finally noticed the dress it was beautiful. It was a great emerald color it looked just like something Alex would pick out.

"Yeah, sure" she said.

Olivia went into the bathroom to try it on. When she looked in the mirror she had to hold her gasp in the dress hugged her curves perfectly.

When she walked out she realized that all the lights were out. She went into cop mode.

"Hello" she called out.

The lights popped on and standing right there was Alex in all her beauty.

"Listen, Olivia I cant stop thinking about you and since you won't go on a date with me. I brought the date to you."

Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her over to a nice small table with a bouquet of white roses in the center.

"Melinda cooked the food. I hope you like roast beef" she said.

"I love it thank you so much Alex" Olivia said with tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Alex kissed her tears away "I would do anything for you" she whispered.

That is exactly what Olivia is afraid of.

A slow song came on. "Can I have this dance" Alex asked Olivia.

" Of course" Olivia replied.

And they danced whispering sweet nothings the whole time.

**Opov**

When I was going to my car I saw Melinda standing there.

"Thanks for the food it was great" I said.

"I know your secret" she whispered.

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with the 8th grade. Anywho I want to give a shoutout to MariskaFan2364 and to TessiLoveSvu. Please go check out her story called Longing! Bye!**


End file.
